


Kyouka Just Wants Breakfast

by IbewhoIbe



Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Chill mornings, F/F, I will down with this pairing, Kyouka's always hungry, Lucy had a rough night, These girls need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Kyouka just wants breakfast but Lucy doesn't want to get up from the bed.





	

Today was one of those days Lucy didn't want to do anything at all. She was up all night at a club with Tanizaki and Chuuya. The girl didn't even recognize Kyouka was right beside her.

 

"When did you get here?" She raises an eyebrow at the girl.

"I snuck in last night and you were passed out on the couch. I carried you to your bed."

"Thanks, Kyouka-chan." She smiles.

"Uhh, what's in your bra?" Kyouka looks at Lucy's breasts.

"Umm." 

Kyouka reaches in and pulls out a chicken tender.

"Now that's disgusting." She makes a face and throws it in the trash can.

"I have no memory of last night, ok?" Lucy groaned."And my head hurts."

"You were totally wasted and your dress was almost coming off of you." 

"Where is my dress, anyway?"

"In the washer. It reeks of alcohol and cigarettes." Kyouka yawns.

"Thanks Kyouka-chan for uh... just being." The girl tries to hide her blush.

"Thank you for being too." Kyouka chuckles because her girlfriend looked so adorable in her sleepy state.

 

Silence had taken over them but Lucy continued to stare at the Raven.

"Oi, stop staring at me." Kyouka faces away from her pulling the covers to her chin.

"How can you wake up and already be beautiful?" Lucy wraps an arm around her waist turning Kyouka to face her.

"You're beautiful too."

"Yah but not like you."

"Stop." She playfully pushes Lucy's shoulder."You're making me blush."

"Sorry Kyouka-chan." Lucy smirks and Kyouka immediately knew she wasn't.

"Get up. I'll make breakfast."

"No let's just stay here for a little while." Lucy buries her face in a pillow."It's only 9:30."

"Come on Lucy." Kyouka pulls on her arm.

"Go ahead and try. I weigh a lot more than you."

"And you're talking to a girl who carried you to your room. I'm stronger than I look."

Lucy yanks Kyouka towards her and the Raven falls on top of her.

"And you were saying?" Lucy snickered.

Kyouka tries to drag the redhead by the arms but Lucy didn't budge.

"I hate you so much." Kyouka sends her a cold glare."I'll just eat breakfast by myself then." 

She starts to get up but Lucy snakes an arm around her waist.

"Just relax for a bit, Kyouka-chan. It's the weekend anyway." The girl assured.

The redhead lays Kyouka on the bed and straddles her. 

Lucy leans in and Kyouka thought she was gonna kiss her but she dives in straight to her neck.

"Don't be a tease." The Raven slightly whimpers. "Just kiss me."

A smirk is plastered on Lucy's face and she lingers on Kyouka's collarbone pressing butterfly kisses on the skin causing the girl to let out a loud moan. The redhead's hands caress her sides and the small of her back.

The Raven should've known better. She's says one thing and Lucy does the exact opposite. Two can play that game.

Kyouka flips Lucy over and her hand is pressed on her stomach.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Lucy frowns at her.

"I'm gonna tease you like you teased me." 

"Kyouka-chan." Her eyes widened. 

The redhead feels Kyouka's lips planting kisses against her jaw down to her shoulder. Kyouka sucks on the skin on her shoulder and a gasps escapes the other's lips.

"Kyouka." The Raven hears Lucy moans her name.

Kyouka then pulls Lucy's crop top up to her chest.

"Don't you dare, Kyouka Izumi." Lucy expressed."You know I'm sensitive there."

Kyouka pressed a string of kisses to her chest to her navel. The Raven finds her spot on the side of her stomach to her hipbone. The girl knew this was her spot because of Lucy's high pitched mewl. 

Next, Kyouka lifts up the redhead's leg and peppered kisses against her inner thigh.

"Stop, I'm sorry." Lucy gives in as she whimpers.

"Kyouka-chan, I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore." Lucy tries to say between moans.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Lucy embraces the girl into a passionate kiss.

 

Someone cell phone rings.

"That's yours." Kyouka nudges the redhead.

Kyouka sits on the bed waiting for Lucy to finish her call. She did love Lucy very much. She's done so much for her and Kyouka wants to return the favor. 

"Maybe tonight." She thinks to herself. 

"Hey, you don't have to make breakfast." Lucy announced."Tanizaki and Chuuya invited us to go to IHOP with them."

"Oh." Kyouka finds herself saying. 

"You don't seem very happy."

"I really wanted to make us breakfast. Just the two of us." 

"I can cancel." She reaches for her phone but Kyouka snatches it from her.

"No let's go. I like your friends. It'd be rude not to go since they called to ask you. Plus you said you would go."

"Ok fine I did say that. I'm gonna take a shower. Want to join me?"

"No cause then it would take us forever to get ready." Kyouka glares.

"This queen doesn't take no for an answer." Lucy picks up Kyouka bridal style carrying her into the bathroom.


End file.
